danganronpa_sister_locationfandomcom-20200213-history
Tessio Petrocchi
"If you already had him unconscious, you could have just broken his neck with the hammer or something and called it a day." — Mocking a suspect during Trial 3. Tessio Petrocchi (大前裕次郎) is the antagonist of Danganronpa: Sister Location and a participant of the Sister Location killing game. The killing game is not tied to a real Danganronpa game, however, it is featured on Quotev (@destinationdespair) and therefore, hosted online. His title is the Ultimate Experimenter. History Fabricated Pasts (this fucker lied abt his history before and u know it.) Early Life (write abt baby them. like 1-5 yrs old or at least before trauma) Primary Events (trauma time baby! or at least smth with an event that shaped them into what they are today) Talent Tessio says that experimenter is a profession he made up himself and that it was only officially recognized later due to his own insistence and hard work. It is unclear if this is true or another one of his lies. He claims to have traveled the world for the sole purpose of experimenting, but this is later implied to be untrue. He has done extensive experimentation in Japan and Italy, though, and boasts an impressive number of qualifications. For years Tessio has managed to find work in the professional field by conducting careful and patient experimentation. He most commonly works with toy companies, usually experimenting to find the most effective designs and durable building materials. Tessio also spends a lot of time volunteering at various establishments, such as zoos, animal shelters, and museums. There is no topic of learning that escapes he is completely uninterested in. Before the Killing Game It is assumed that Tessio led the life of a Hope's Peak rejected high school student who fell into despair with those similar in age range. With many others, Tessio learned of the Class 78th's Killing School Life. Because of their dedication to despair, the group recreated a killing game and placed themselves and Future Foundation hostage, Chisafusa Tachibana, inside. (describe his actions while in despair) He also assisted in the removal of Chisafusa's kidney, being accompanied in despair with Yujiro Ohmae. He does not remember these events. Appearance Tessio is a high school aged boy, being shorter than others. At the beginning of Sister Location, he wore a staple plague doctor outfit. The protective suit consisted of a lightweight, dark brown waxed fabric overcoat. The mask has glass eye openings and a beak-shaped nose. Unlike real plague doctors, Tessio did not carry a cane - but had knives planted in his boots instead. A design similar to this is the garb worn by the character in the music video Rats Died. His appearance is based on Yuma Kuga from World Trigger, so whatever is under his plague doctor mask is predetermined by the faceclaim. Once he was unmasked, Tessio has white hair and red eyes. His skin is fair and nearly pale. Personality he's a fucking bastard Relationships "Fiance" Throughout the game, Tessio frequently and loudly proclaims that he has a beloved fiance who he had been engaged to since he was four. He loves to show off his ring and rant about their love at any chance he's given. He's even willing to kill himself in the final trial at the mere implication that he caused harm to that fiance. It is heavily implied at certain points, though, that the fiance may not actually be real at all and just a coping mechanism that Tessio created to deal with past trauma. Riko Kasumi Upon first meeting each other in game, Tessio and Riko immediately created a pact that if one of them were to kill or be killed, they would invite the other to watch so that the innocent would have the opportunity to learn more about death. The two became fast friends, and Tessio felt that Riko was the only one who genuinely understood him and had similar morals. Riko was one of the few students to treat Tessio like a normal person and never get cross with him. In chapter two, Tessio framed Riko by placing the blackend's skirt in Riko's locker to see how he would react to the pressure of suspicion. Riko passed Tessio's test with flying colors, and in their last interaction Tessio hugged him and declared that Riko was now forever under his protection as his favorite experiment. Upon finding Riko's corpse, Tessio lost control of himself and tried to revive Riko, unable to admit to himself that he was dead, despite Tessio's complete and immediate acceptance of death in every other case. Throughout the rest of the game, Tessio never fully moves past Riko's death and considers his death a personal failure. It is later revealed that Tessio and Riko were a couple during the despair. Chisafusa Tachibana For the majority of the game, Tessio and Chisafusa had a strained relationship. Tessio targeted him early on as an interesting subject due to Chisafusa's mysterious calmness when faced with murder. Tessio attempted to get a rise out of Chisafusa several times, such as when he hot-glued scissor blades to his hands in order to snip a lock of Chisafusa's hair and taunt him with it later. No matter what he did, though, he was never able to provoke any strong emotion from Chisafusa. In fact, Chisafusa was always the first one to care for Tessio in any situation that required it, such as his three separate self-stabbings. Their relationship changed drastically during chapter five, where Tessio kidnapped Chisafusa and tortured him. WIP Kira Sunako Audette Drosselmeyer Yujiro Ohmae Ayaki Aino Blaine Akagawa Erisai Chifasho Tessio's Fate Tessio, along with Chisafusa, Kira, Erisai, and Blaine, survived the killing game. (keep an enter & expand on this if u will) Quotes (what did they say!) Trivia uhhh some cool stuff abt them u nvr got to mention beforeCategory:Male Category:Alive